Halloween Digitized!
by Spectramon
Summary: An new evil made itself known, just on the day of Halloween.  The Tamers are under its control and there is only one Digimon that can stop them, but he has to go through his past first to discover how he can manage that. ON HOLD DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION
1. Intruding

Spectramon: Well, here is my new story, a Halloween project!

It will continue, but I just wanted the first chapter to be published on the day of Halloween.

If there are any grammar mistakes, sorry for that, English is not my first language(Dutch is).

And to keep you guys from being bored, I will just do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Spectramon doesn't own Digimon or anything affiliated with it(apart from one DVD). The plot is(hopefully) mine.

* * *

><p>"Sir, a high level Wild One is trying to bio-emerge," said Riley Ootori, a redhaired woman in a weird suit and a visor, from her usual place in the blue lighted dome which is part of the secret government operation Hypnos.<p>

"Put a tracer on it and prepare Yuggoth in case he destroys the tracer," was the answer of her boss Yamaki, a blond man with a dark blue suit and wearing sunglasses.

'_Let's see if they can still breach with our improved equipment,'_ thought Yamaki while clicking his lighter, a trademark habit of him.

"Tracer is on its way and Yuggoth is almost ready for action," came the voice of Tally, the blond colleage of Riley.

"Don't you think it is weird that this Wild One decides to pop up now? I mean, with Halloween tomorrow and the fact that we haven't seen any Wild Ones since the Parasimon incident in July," added Tally nervously.

"Are you still wondering why you never have a date?" said Riley, turning in her chair to look at her friend and co-worker.

"That's just mean Riley, you know…" Tally began before being interrupted by her boss.

"Can we get back to the point of this Wild One please? What's its status?" he said while still clicking his lighter.

"Sorry sir," was the reply of both women as they started typing again.

"Sir, the tracer has locked, shall we stop him?" asked Riley.

"Yes, if Hypnos has the power to stop it, there is no reason to sit back and let the Tamers do it," was Yamaki's reply.

Even though the Tamers and Hypnos were not enemies, they could not work together because their styles were very different and both groups had a reputation to keep. The Tamers as world saving fighters to the public and Hypnos as the secret government agency that kept Wild Ones from bio-emerging to the Real World. The latter was however only known by the government itself and normal people were not supposed to know of its existence within the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building.

As a thought occurred to him he added "Activate Yuggoth just to be sure. We don't want any real monsters wreaking havoc among thousands of fake monsters tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Yuggoth activated," said Tally.

Suddenly the blue dome turned red and alarms started screaming across the building. In the rest of the building it was chaos with employees running around, either in fear of getting out alive, but at the same time trying to find the source of the alarms. However, in the now red dome it was quiet, except for the alarms as the rooms occupants stared on in shock at what was happening.

The red dot that represented the Wild One was growing and making the computers of the government department go haywire.

"Shut down all systems, NOW!" Yamaki shouted, which snapped the women back to reality as they started typing several commands on their colored keyboards.

"Emergency shutdown protocol is being activated," Riley said.

"Complete shutdown in T minus ten seconds," Tally added, before the computers froze in their shutdown.

Suddenly an eerie voice spoke, striking terror in the hearts of those hearing it, that being the three people in the room.

**"With the full, silver orb shining bright on the Night of Terror, the ones long gone will return to get revenge on their Enders and those that have forgotten them."**

**"Those fighting against them, will join them in their quest for revenge."**

**"Only when the Dark Demon betrays the darkness once more, he will be able to..."**

The voice was unable to continue as the systems were finally able to shut down.

Silence descended on the now dark room until Tally remembered something and started speaking.

"Sir, before the systems were shut down, we saw something strange," she said.

"What is it?"

"While the voice spoke, two names appeared on the screen," Riley said. Both women hesitated in continuing their discovery, afraid of the reaction of their boss, however, this was the wrong moment to hesitate in Yamaki's opinion.

"Don't keep me waiting! If that thing is after someone, we have to make sure those people are safe," he said angrily.

Riley gave a slight elbow in the back of Tally as to say that she has to tell him.

"The names the voice spelled were... Jeri Katou, and... Beelzemon," Tally said with a worried voice.

Yamaki gave no other reply than looking in disbelief at his best technicians as the words slowly sunk in.

_'It's going to be one of those days,' _he thought.

"Yamaki?" Riley asked worried at the silence that shrouded the blonde man. Was he thinking about it? She hated seeing him like this. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Yamaki, I'm going to contact Mr Katou and the parents of Beelzemon's Tamers to say they might be in danger," she said, partially to see if he would finally respond to her. And it worked as Yamaki gripped his lighter and looked at her clearly.

"Yes, contact the other Tamers as well. They have proven to be at their best if they work together and when a friend is in danger," he said, gripping his lighter even tighter.

_'Looks like we still need the Tamers to handle this,'_ Yamaki thought while Riley took her cellphone and left the room.

"Tally, can you check if that Wild One is still in our systems? If you use one of the smaller computers it shouldn't alarm him," Yamaki said pretty calm.

This took Tally by surprise. Yamaki asking something nice? Yamaki _asking_ something at all? This must really be getting to him. Was it because he doesn't like it that the Tamers still have to do it or that their systems were so easily hacked by a Digimon? However, this wasn't the time to question Yamaki's strange behaviour, it was still an order.

"Yes sir," she said before leaving to look for a less powerful computer, which is pretty hard in this building.

Yamaki was now alone in the dark dome. He started clicking his lighter again while he started to think about the weird stuff the voice told them.

_'The full, silver orb shining bright in the Night of Terror, obviously about Halloween tomorrow which will have a full moon, but what is the rest about? The ones long gone will return? Something must have happened when the kids were in the Digital World and we have to find out.'_

Just as he finished those thoughts, Riley came back in.

"Sir, I tried to contact the Tamers, but all the lines were dead. When I tried to reach the Matsuki Bakery I heard the voice again, repeating everything he said before," she said.

"Have you heard the end?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense to me. **'... will he be able to wash away his sins'**,"

"That's it?"

"Yes sir. Wait a minute, if I could hear him on my phone, that must mean he is still in the system. If anybody starts a computer now... I don't even want to think about it," Riley said before she saw the color being sucked from Yamaki's face.

"Sir? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Just then she noticed the absence of her friend and colleague.

"Sir, where is Tally?" she asked, although she already knew the answer by the look on his face.

However, he still replied.

"She is checking if the Wild One is still in our systems."

Just as he said that, the blue light of the dome returned, but it began to turn a very dark orange and a evil laugh could be heard.

"Riley, we have to go," Yamaki said with fear in his voice, something that shocked Riley even more than all the events the last half hour.

Yamaki, scared? This must be really bad if even Yamaki is scared.

At that moment Tally returned, fear on her face to, although it was not very visible since she still wore her visor. As the door began to close they realized they had to run and get the hell out of here. However, just as they reached the door, it slammed shut, locking them in.

They looked around, trying to find a way of escaping, but the voice came once again.

**"Ahahaha! You tried to escape me, didn't you? Sorry, but we have other plans with you and those filthy Tamers. And with your systems in our control, nothing will stand in our way!"**

From the other side of the door, screams could be heard from the inside, but nobody was as stupid to still be here, leaving the screams unheard to anyone but themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think?<p>

This story will get longer of course, and perhaps the cliffhanger is not very good, but I think it will manage.

For updates, I don't know how long I'm going to take for that, but I know at least I won't abandon it (which some writers do with good stories) ^^'.

Except the next update to be at least somewhere next month(I hope), school takes some time and I'm also reading other fanfic(for inspiration and the awesomeness of the story)

So, tell me what you think in a review! It will help to improve my writing.

See ya next time!


	2. Similar Thoughts

****A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 2 of my Halloween story.

The disclaimer is in the first chapter, so I'm not going to repeat it here.

Please Read & Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Halloween Digitized**

**Similar thoughts**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>_

_**13.28 Japanese time**_

"Come on, step on it horsey, we don't want to miss all the fun!" a cream colored rabbit dog said on top of his 'horse', a blue haired boy with grey eyes and an orange vest. The rabbit dog was holding onto the boy's hair like he was riding a horse, leading to continuing grunts of pain from the boy.

"You know Terriermon, we could be going faster if you weren't pulling on my hair, which slows me down! Why don't you walk or fly or something?" the boy replied to the rabbit dog now identified as Terriermon.

"Momentai! Henry, I don't want to be too exhausted to fight, so step on it!" he continued to scream on top of the poor boy's head, that boy being Terriermon's Tamer, Henry Wong.

But when you float using those ears of yours, you wouldn't be wasting any energy. And at this speed I'm sure there will be no action when we arrive because either Rika and Renamon or even Takato and Guilmon would've taken the Digimon down before we're even halfway," Henry argued.

"That's why you have to increase that speed and stamina of yours Henroid! Your sensei is right, you do talk too much sometimes rather than doing what you're supposed to do."

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai!"

'_He does have a reason for wanting a fight, we haven't had a bio-emergence in months. Looks like it is time for action,'_ Henry thought to himself as he turned the corner to get to the fog like appearance which they had noticed from their home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matsuki Bakery<strong>_

_**13.25 Japanese time**_

"Mom, I have to go, a Digimon is coming to the Real World!" a brown haired boy with crimson eyes and a blue shirt called to the other end of the house. While the boy was putting on his shoes, a red dinosaur with black stripes on his body walked down the stairs.

"Takatomon, we have to hurry! There is something weird about this Digimon's smell and Renamon might punch him in the funny bone without thinking about it," the dinosaur said in a high, childlike voice.

"Now, there is something I haven't done in a few months Guilmon. I'm shocked you still have that image of me, I thought we passed that stage when we went to the Digital World," a deep feminine voice called from nowhere. Suddenly a yellow fox-like creature 'appeared' behind the two, standing on her two back legs, startling them both.

"Renamon, what are you doing here? I thought you and Rika would be on your way by now," the boy asked. He knew that even though his friends changed since their first meeting, this fox and her partner always liked to fight a Digimon, even though they haven't seen one in months.

"Isn't it obvious Gogglehead? When Renamon is here, her Tamer should be close, right? Oh, wait, your partner likes to go his own way so you should be surprised," a girl voice sounded from the opening in the wall, which lead to the front of the building. There stood a red-haired girl with violet eyes. Her hair had this weird ponytail which always was the same. She wore a white shirt with a full blue heart imprinted on it.

"Rika, Renamon? Never mind, I'll set aside this surprise, we have a Digimon to catch. If Terriermon gets to it first, we never hear the end of it. That's what you get from hanging out with Kazu," the boy said as the four walked out the door.

Unbeknownst to each other's thoughts, they thought the same thing.

'_Looks like we finally get some action.'_

They ran through a couple of streets before they finally reached the fog, which was called a Digital Field. At that moment, Renamon appeared again, having vanished when they left the house, obviously traveling in a much faster way.

Just as they wanted to enter the fog, they heard voices from behind, one which angered the redhead somewhat for no reason.

"Hey, you were not going to leave us out of the party, were you?" Terriermon asked, having descended to Henry's shoulder rather than sitting on his head.

"Actually, we were, things are so much easier without a little bunny dog getting in the way of my Diamond Storm," Renamon said as she appeared next to Rika.

"Hey, Henry, I think that qualifies as rude," the bunny dog said to his Tamer.

"Uhm, guys, can we focus on the big fog like thingy here and not start that old discussion again?" Takato asked, bringing their attention back to the Digital Zone.

"Takato, do you think we have to wait for Impmon?" Guilmon asked.

"Are you crazy? By the time he gets here, we'll be too old to fight!" Rika snapped towards the dino.

"Now there's one thing a Digimon never has to worry about, getting old. Too bad for you that you guys grow old," Terriermon suddenly said with a grin.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai! It's not like I'm lying right?" the cream colored bunny replied, which lead to a groan from his Tamer, Rika and Renamon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>_

_**13.24 Japanese time**_

"Come on Calumon, we don't want to miss da fun, do we?" a purple imp-like creature asked. He wore red gloves and a red scarf and a evil smiley was on his stomach.

"You were quicker when we…eh…I was going to fight the D-Reaper," he continued while waiting on the middle of the sidewalk. Behind him was a white creature with big green eyes and big ears. His ears retracted as he caught up with the imp. On his forehead was one red triangle, surrounded by three black ones. His feet and ears had purple lines on them. All in all, this creature was for some people the definition for the word cute.

"But now I don't have to run for my life and I've seen someone nice to play with," the creature known as Calumon said.

"Good job creampuff, you've got me wondering why I've brought you. I think it would have been better if I dumped you at the house of my Tamers."

While they stood there, a lot of people looked at the pair, but most of the people were used to the cute creature and the loudmouthed imp, so they kept walking.

"But if I go with you I can see Guilmon and we can play," Calumon said while his ears grew once more with excitement. At this, Impmon slapped his forehead. Most Digimon he knew had matured, heck even Guilmon knew when to be serious and even Terriermon finally got some tact, but Calumon seemed to be the same old creampuff as always.

He had to mature during the D-Reaper, because he now had to protect his Tamers Ai and Mako and also because he felt he was responsible for Jeri's situation back then and even now. His train of thoughts were interrupted by a question from the creampuff.

"Hey Impmon, why don't you digivolve to Beelzemon and fly or drive us there?"

Somehow Impmon knew that question was coming, so he was prepared.

"Let me explain that to ya. Point 1: People already think that I'm scary as Impmon. Beelzemon would scare the livin' daylights out of them, especially with this thing called Halloween tomorrow. Point 2: I'm too close to my Tamers to digivolve on my own and I'm not going to bring two 5 year olds to a fight that might be very dangerous. Point 3: If I would be able to digivolve here and now, it would take up too much energy for me to fight a big bad-ass Digimon. Even though I could still handle it, these months of inactivity really took ma shape away, so I'm better safe than sorry," he explained as calm as possible for him as they started running again.

_'And point 4 is that I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to Leomon. I only want to use Beelzemon in extremely dangerous situations,'_ he added in his thoughts.

Even though Jeri said she had forgiven him, he couldn't just accept that. He killed not just someone, he killed someone that was truly dear to someone. But he pushed those thoughts away, knowing that he couldn't deny who he was and what he did forever.

Right then they saw the all too familiar fog announcing a Digimon.

_'Looks like we finally get some action,'_ he thought, just as he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Momentai! It's not like I'm lying right?" Terriermon said in a defensive way, followed by groans from his Tamer, Rika and Renamon. A good indicate Terriermon said something in a very untactful way.

_'Well, so far for having matured,'_ Impmon thought before speaking.

"Heya guys, did ya miss me?" he said trying to look cool, even though he still felt a little bit nervous around the Tamers.

"Well, we were just talking about you a little bit. How are you doing and how are your Tamers doing?" Takato greeted him with a reassuring smile.

"Good, thanks. Even though I miss the action, but I bet that we are here for that, aren't we?"

"Yes, now let's go before Terriermon makes another stupid comment!" Rika said in an impatient way.

And so they entered the Digital Zone to have the action they haven't seen in a few months, not knowing that this was one of those fights you'll never forget.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Well, I hoped you liked it!<p>

A lot of thoughts and not much action yet, but it will come in due time. I wanted to explain the characters a bit, especially through Impmon's eyes.

If you noticed, there are similar thoughts in here, just like they said similar things once in the show. That is a way I would like to use. Sticking to some things of the show with some changes to make sure the characters stay themselves.

I know I have a lot to do about my writing, but I hope you don't notice that I'm that new ^^'

Review please and see ya next time!


End file.
